The Love Triangle Between Gods And Destined Princes
by Mystic010
Summary: This is the story of Hyacinth, a beautiful youthful prince of Sparta, loved by Apollo God of the Sun and Zephyrus God of the West Wind. This twisting saga will take you into a different world of mythology.


**Story one**

The Love Triangle Between Gods and Destined Princes

Hyacinth was a divine hero. Hyacinth was born to Clio and fathered by one of many kings whom he was told his father was king Oebalus of Sparta. Hyacinth was a fifteen-year-old athletic youth, curly dark brown/blond hair, dark brown eyes, smooth skin and a nice tone muscular physic. The prince was accustomed to royal life and privileges. He was always out going and though he was given a fine education, like most Spartan he favored outgoing activities over books. His beauty and love attracted many in the kingdom for he was the most beautiful youth in Sparta he soon attracted the favor of the gods.

Thamyris was his most persistent admire in the kingdom, but Hyacinth knew he was destined for greater and longed to be the presence of the gods someday. Near a mountainside during one hot summer wearing nothing but a long flowing lavender scarf that swayed along his nude body he fell asleep on a lush green grass near a pond. His dream would soon become a reality.

Hyacinth awakened to a man calling his name. "Hyacinth come to me" "you have found favor with me."

Startled Hyacinth looking around and said in a trembling innocent voice "I do not know who you are nor can I see you."

Apollo - "Hyacinth follow my voice up the mountain." Hyacinth was reluctant to follow but oblige for he knew something miraculous was happening.

Apollo – "You are almost there" Hyacinth reached the mountain top.

Hyacinth - "I am here, where are you?"

Apollo - "Turnaround."

Hyacinth could see the sun setting on the horizon that made a beautiful sunset of red, orange, and yellow lights.

Apollo – "I am here" shaken Hyacinth heard the voice again in front of him, and Apollo came to light.

Apollo appeared wearing brown leather sandals, a long silky shimmering yellow scarf over his shoulder, gold jewelry, and gold and emerald leaf crown. Apollo stood tall with curly blond hair, dark glowing green eyes, and a muscular smoothed light tan skin with a bright white smile.

Apollo - "Do you know who I am?"

Hyacinth lowered his eyes; his heart raced for he had never seen such beauty and power bowed to the ground and said "Yes my lord you are Apollo god of the sun."

Apollo extended his hand down "You may rise" and gently lifted Hyacinth up. Apollo looked deep into Hyacinth's eyes holding Hyacinth hands "Do not fear me." I have been watching you and your beauty, skills, and kind heart grow. I have chosen you to be my love. I will make you immortal, and you will live with me in my palace far away near mount Olympus. You will give me your answer in seven days. Till then we will spend time together.

Hyacinth- replied "Apollo this is all very overwhelming, if I go I can never see my family again."

Apollo – "You can see them in a different way because you will be immortal." "You will always remain beautiful, have everything you ever wanted, and I know this is what you always longed for." "I will come for you tomorrow and in the meantime here is a gift." Apollo gave Hyacinth the same shimmering yellow material he was wearing and said "till tomorrow my love."

Apollo pulled Hyacinth body close against his muscular body. Hyacinth hands on Apollo's chest could feel the pulsing love radiating into his body. Apollo lifted Hyacinth's chin and look deeply into his eyes and his head moved closer to his and gave Hyacinth a passionate long kiss that made Hyacinth weak in the knees he almost fainted in bliss.

Before, Hyacinth knew it Apollo disappeared. Dumbfounded at what taken place Hyacinth had wondered if it was just a dream. Hyacinth then realized he was holding the shimmering yellow silk material Apollo gave him and realized it was not a dream and ran back to the palace in joy.

Little did Hyacinth know another god Zephyrus has also found favor in him was watching nearby.

The next day Hyacinth wore the material Apollo gave him that shimmered in the sunlight on another hot but beautiful day. Hyacinth was by the pond where he fell asleep on his first encounter with Apollo waiting for Apollo to appear for he could not wait to see the god of the sun.

Hyacinth heard a strong voice again calling his name as the wind grew stronger toward him he thought it was Apollo playing a joke on him.

Hyacinth heard his name again and this time a strong wind blew him to the ground, he fell on his back and looked up to the blue sky.

Zephyrus appeared over hyacinth who looked like Apollo except he has dark shiny curly black hair, dark glowing blue eyes and a thin, neat circle beard of facial hair. Zephyrus wore a long light blue shimmering silk scarf over his shoulder the same way as Apollo.

Zephyrus looking down at Hyacinth "Fear me not, do you know who I am?"

Hyacinth said, "Yes my lord you are Zephyrus god of the wind." Hyacinth was sacred not knowing what to do but to stay lying on the ground.

Zephyrus said, "Like Apollo I have been watching you my prince, grow with beauty each day." "I can offer you everything Apollo can offer you except unlike Apollo I will never tire of you for you and I are truly destined to be together."

Hyacinth now confused of not knowing what to do but wondered how can I fight this? They are gods. Who do I choose? Time will only tell.

Hyacinth - "I don't know what to say?" "But to say." As Hyacinth was going to get back up and before, Hyacinth could say another word Zephyrus got on top of him. Zephyrus gently pushed Hyacinth back down on the ground and gave Hyacinth a long passionate kiss that made him weak with blissful passion. Zephyrus put his hands on Hyacinth's hands, and their fingers were coming together as one palm to palm. Hyacinth could feel Zephyrus light glistening sweat muscular body pressed against his. Zephyrus's hand reach down the side of Hyacinth body grabbed his leg to put it over his waist. Zephyrus then did the same to the other side as Zephyrus kept kissing Hyacinth. Hyacinth hands now on Zephyrus hot muscular chest as Zephyrus was passionately controlling Hyacinth every move.

Hyacinth's heart beat faster and faster and could soon feel Zephyrus long shaft grow stronger as Zephyrus reached down and was starting to lift up Hyacinth shimmering silk scarf between their hot pressing bodies.

Hyacinth scared stopped kissing and said "no" my lord.

Zephyrus -"Do not be scared my love, I will never force myself on you and steal your virtue." "I know you have tough decisions to make, and I will give you some time. Let me know at noon on the sixth day of your decision but in the meantime here is a gift."

Zephyrus put a thin gold necklace with white and blue diamonds as the sky on Hyacinth neck "till tomorrow my love," passionately kissed Hyacinth as his eyes shut and disappeared as the wind blew.

Hyacinth opened his eyes and touched his necklace and said "is this really happening?" and sat up looking up at the sky.

Suddenly flashes of light appeared and on the last flash of light Apollo appeared. "I am back my love" Apollo then lifted Hyacinth up and was about to hug him when Apollo grabbed his arm and said "I sense you have been touched by someone else."

Frighten Hyacinth's heart was racing and started to cry trying to explain – "No my lord" "he just - it was Zephyrus. I thought he was you until he appeared to me. "He wanted to but I told him "no," he told me he had been watching me too and that unlike you he will never tire of me."

Apollo – "Zephyrus lies to get what he wants he is the one that will one-day tire of you I will not." In a rage, Apollo pulled the necklace off Hyacinth neck "if he can buy you with this then it is not real love."

Hyacinth flung down to his knees in shame. "I am so sorry my lord" "I was weak and confused" "I do not know what to do?" As a Spartan prince, I should have known better and not be weak.

Apollo felt sorry for Hyacinth the gods do have great powers, and the gods could cloud people's judgments. Apollo got down on his knees in front of Hyacinth and wiped his tears from his face. "I am sorry Hyacinth if I scared you." "I will never hurt you and I know now the decisions you have to face." "My love you are everything I ever wanted in a person. My life is meaningless without you." I will give you time to choose me or Zephyrus you can tell me your decision when you want to. Apollo then Kissed Hyacinth and brought him down in the same position passionate kiss as Zephyrus.

After a long passionate kiss Apollo told Hyacinth a beautiful love poem about their everlasting love for Apollo was never going to give up without a fight.

Over the next few days Apollo and Hyacinth were filled with happiness together laughing, smiling, and doing the outdoor things Hyacinth loved to do. Each day was a different activity such as, riding horses, archery, and wrestling. In addition, everyday Apollo played music, singed, read books and read his poems to Hyacinth and with this Hyacinth love grew stronger for Apollo.

Zephyrus completed, in the same way, as Apollo but was not very skillful in the outdoor activities like Apollo. Zephyrus preferred to shower Hyacinth with lavish gifts usually in the form of jewelry. Zephyrus was good at clouding Hyacinth judgment telling him "taking these gifts will give me great joy there is no shame in that." "You are a prince and are accustomed to luxury and you are also a noble, strong Spartan beloved by the people." "These gifts I give you are not as valuable as the love I feel inside for you." "Giving you these gift and spending time with you is my joy." "Please do not take my joy away by refusing my offerings of joy."

Time went by as the two deities competed against each other to see who will gain the favor with the handsome young prince. As time grew the prince urging lust to give himself to his chosen tutor also grew.

On the sixth day, Hyacinth woke up to another beautiful morning in his palace, taking care of his duties, helping the people and spending different times of the day with Apollo and Zephyrus. Hyacinth always remembered Apollo words "If he can buy you with this then it is not real love." By then he felt a greater connection with Apollo and knew today was the day he had to give his decision to Zephyrus.

Noble Hyacinth collected the things Zephyrus gave him for noon was fast approaching. Zephyrus came to Hyacinth room. "I miss you my love and I came to hear of your decision."

Hyacinth – "This was a very difficult decision for me I enjoyed our time together very much and I will always be grateful. I will always have a special connection with you but, I feel a greater connection with Apollo." "Please, understand I chose Apollo and I am giving you back the things you gave me. Your gifts gave me much joy to have them for a time, but I do not feel right keeping these possessions."

Hyacinth could see the hurt in Zephyrus's eyes and then his eyes fill with tears.

Zephyrus - "I am deeply heartbroken, but I understand your decision." With a snap of his fingers, the gifts disappeared.

Zephyrus - "Please just allow me to give you one last gift, this one gift you can keep for when you become immortal."

Hyacinth agreed, and Zephyrus gave him a beautiful long shimmering scarf just like the one Apollo gave him when he first appeared to him, but in the color red. Zephyrus told Hyacinth before I leave may I give you one last kiss. Hyacinth said, "Yes."

Zephyrus hugged Hyacinth bringing his body close against his muscular body not wanting to let Hyacinth go then looked deep into Hyacinth's eyes and passionately kissed him. Hyacinth could feel Zephyrus tongue thrust into his open mouth. Gently lifted Hyacinth into the air and lightly ascending onto his bed as if he was trying to entice Hyacinth into changing his mind.

Hyacinth was filled with ecstasy trying to resist the now powerful urge to let Zephyrus deflower his virtue. Hyacinth felt his cock growing larger with Zephyrus also growing ever so larger. Just when he thought Zephyrus was going to reach down and open his legs more apart when the wind began to blow. Zephyrus disappeared just as he did when Zephyrus first appeared to him.

Zephyrus left his love but grew into a fast jealous rage because Hyacinth chose the radiant archery god Apollo. Zephyrus was plotting his revenge over Apollo for if he can't have Hyacinth no one will.

Later that day Hyacinth spent a wonderful day with Apollo. Hyacinth wanted to burst into joyful news and tell Apollo that he chosen him over Zephyrus, but he decided to wait till tomorrow the seventh day. Hyacinth will also tell Apollo his decision to spend eternity with Apollo as an immortal. Till then Hyacinth spend the minimal time, he had left as a prince of Sparta for his dream was about to come true. Before, Apollo left he told Hyacinth for the final day tomorrow he was going to teach him to throw a discus high in the sky a game Hyacinth looked forward to.

Later that night around 10:00 as Hyacinth was asleep in his bed he awoke to Apollo calling his name softly in whispers. Hyacinth opened his eyes and saw flashing sun rays of sunlight and then appeared Apollo as he did before.

Apollo said, "I could not let this day end without giving you another kiss." Apollo lightly pulled the sheets off of Hyacinth got on top of him and passionately kissed him. Hyacinth immediately burst into feeling of ecstasy. Apollo looked deep into Hyacinth's eyes and told him I sense there is something you want to tell me my love."

Hyacinth – Yes! "I love you, and I cannot suppress these feelings I have for you. I can't wait anymore I want you to deflower me my lord."

Apollo – "As you wish my love, but I warn you you will scream."

Hyacinth – "I am Sparta we don't scream."

Apollo smiled and kissed Hyacinth. Apollo and Hyacinth cocks began to grow with Apollo ever so larger. Hyacinth was a little nervous and could feel the night hot breeze and feel Apollo naked body starting to sweat lightly as well as his.

Apollo's hand reached down Hyacinth side and slowly pulled Hyacinth nightwear above his waist as he was kissing him. Apollo then pulled Hyacinth garment up over his shoulders and arms. Apollo through the garment on the floor lightly guided Hyacinth's head and back down on the pillow. Hyacinth heart was beating fast for he was going to be deflowered by the god he loves.

Apollo kissed Hyacinth face slowly down to his chest, stomach and then grabbed Hyacinth fully erected penis and guided Hyacinth penis into his mouth. Apollo performed the finest fellatio that made Hyacinth grasp in wonderful ecstasy. Hyacinths lightly moaned as Apollo's head was moving up and down, slow then fast, slow then fast. Apollo then opened Hyacinth legs wider apart to feel more blissful sensation that made Hyacinth moan.

Apollo with his hands then grabbed Hyacinth legs and wrapped Hyacinth legs around his waist. Apollo leaned his hot body forward against Hyacinth. Apollo told Hyacinth to relax and breathe and to always remember this feeling.

Apollo looked again deeply into Hyacinth's eyes and whispered "I love you" and kissed him. Apollo's hand slid down Hyacinth side across his stomach and then down Apollo grabbed his long thick erected penis and slowly guided into Hyacinth body. Hyacinth hands pressed down on Apollo glistening sweaty back lightly scratching him in pain as Apollo's long cock was slowly entering all the way into Hyacinth. The sensation made Hyacinth scream not too loudly in pain. Apollo began to thrust up and down pumping slow then moved in a more fast rhythm.

Hyacinth – "It hurts does it always hurt?."

Apollo – "Yes! Only in the beginning but this is what makes it more pleasurable try to relax and keep breathing let the pleasure take control."

Hyacinth – moaned and soon his grip loosened rubbing his hands up and down Apollo back his body sweating with ecstasy down to Apollo fine butt pumping more and more.

Apollo touch was perfection as Apollo was also moaning in great pleasure and kissing each other. Apollo then lifted Hyacinth legs over his shoulders that made Hyacinth moan louder in pleasure and gasp in wonderful feeling and each new sexual position was getting more intense.

Then back into a missionary position dripping sweet sweat as almost two hours past, midnight was fast approaching.

Hyacinth body grew incoherent and exhausted in pleasure as the climax was approaching.

Apollo – "My seeds are going to be now burst inside you."

Hyacinth –"Oh yes my lord!" Hyacinth moaned, and Apollo moaned as he lifted up his head and said "I love you." Hyacinth felt Apollo powerful warm sperm thrust into his body. "I love you."

Apollo almost exhausted himself thought Wow! I never felt this way before he was the best. Hyacinth made it this far in bliss with me for his first time, and I love him more so that he chose me to be his first.

Apollo put the sheets halfway over their bodies laying on their side embracing Hyacinth Apollo strong muscular arms around Hyacinth. Apollo then whispered "I love you" in Hyacinth ear. Hyacinth smiled as he could feel Apollo emanating pulsing body against his and thought wow I really did it. I am not a virgin anymore, and I am always going to feel this ecstasy of pleasurable immortal bliss with my god I love.

The midnight bells began to ring. Apollo turned Hyacinth over on his back got on top of Hyacinth Apollo looked deeply into Hyacinth eyes to say "I love you - I have to go now I will see you later today my love" and kissed him.

Hyacinth began to see the candle lights flicker from dim to ever more so brightly. The wind began to mysteriously blow between Hyacinth and Apollo bodies. Hyacinth looked at Apollo as Apollo turned into Zephyrus.

Zephyrus smiled at Hyacinth and said "My love! You cannot resist me. We will be together for all eternity because if I can't have you no one will."

Hyacinth in shock grasps and screamed No! As Zephyrus disappeared and started to cry. "What is my lord going to say? What do I do? Hyacinth then burned the bedding and the night garment he wore. Hyacinth then went to bathe cleaning himself in shame and crying for he had been greatly deceived by Zephyrus.

In the middle of the night, Hyacinth woke up to Apollo calling his name Hyacinth. Hyacinth opened his eyes and saw flashing sun rays of light just as it did before then Apollo appeared.

Hyacinth appeared frightened and confused. Apollo said, "the time is now I cannot wait any longer what is your decision my love."

Hyacinth was shivering in fear unsure of what to do.

Apollo – "What's wrong my love are you ok?"

Hyacinth – "I am fine really."

Apollo – "I can sense and see that you're not" did you already make up your mind are you not coming with me?"

Hyacinth – "No my lord I was waiting for the right time to tell you." "I made up my mind. I choose you I want to be immortal and live happily with you."

Apollo – "Really my love" then laughed Apollo. "I love you." "I am so happy" Apollo ran and hugged Hyacinth and said "tonight I will make you immortal my prince after the game.

Apollo started kissing Hyacinth and sensed he has been touched but blocked it out of his mind for he did not want his joy to ruin his feelings.

Apollo – Nude glistening slight sweat body made Hyacinth tremble. Apollo took Hyacinth nightwear off got on top of him and wrapped Hyacinth legs over his waist. Apollo started to kiss Hyacinth face, neck, stomach, and down to perform fellatio that made Hyacinth grasp in wonderful ecstasy. Hyacinth lightly moaned as Apollo's head was moving up and down, slow then fast, slow then fast as Apollo open Hyacinth legs wider apart to feel more blissful sensation that made Hyacinth moan.

Soon Apollo spoke the same loving words as Zephyrus and even though their style of love making was similar Hyacinth though Apollo was larger and stronger. Apollo and Hyacinth sexual intercourse lasted all night long of endless style of passion.

Apollo put the sheets halfway over their bodies lying on their sides embracing Hyacinth Apollo strong muscular arms around Hyacinth and whispered "I love you" in Hyacinth ear. Hyacinth smiled as he could feel Apollo emanating pulsing body against his "I love you more my lord." Hyacinth fell asleep in Apollo's arms from exhaustion, and when he awoke, Apollo was gone.

Late afternoon Hyacinth was lying nude near the lake just wearing the red silky shimmering scarf Zephyrus gave him awaiting for Apollo. Apollo appeared nude making Hyacinth body fill with joy and love.

Apollo and Hyacinth took turns throwing the discus and each taking turns catching the discus. Hyacinth was memorized at Apollo perfect muscular physic as the sun rays glistened onto Apollo nude perfect body. Hyacinth sexual urges grew stronger and stronger.

Hyacinth – "My lord I can't take this anymore I need you again make love to me."

Apollo – "As you wish my prince."

Zephyrus rages grew ever more so in jealously as he could see Apollo pumping Hyacinth his love. Hyacinth smiling at the sky and Zephyrus watched in more rage as Hyacinth performed fellatio on Apollo as Apollo moans in great pleasure. Apollo and Hyacinth climaxed together in a long and wonderful orgasms.

Apollo – "That was so hot my love."

Hyacinth – "You taught me well my lord."

Apollo then proceeded to thrust his long thick shaft into Hyacinth pumping hard and fast sweating rolling off their skins. Hyacinth screamed and moaned in pleasure and went into another full blown ecstasy as Apollo ejaculated into Hyacinth. Apollo looked down at Hyacinth and said "I love you" and passionately kissed him.

Laying in great pleasure holding each other Hyacinth was filled with satisfying ecstasy as his head was pressed against Apollo muscular chest.

Apollo – "Come on my love lets finish the game."

Hyacinth – "I am not sure if I could even move." Apollo smiled and hugged him then kissed Hyacinth giving him strength.

Apollo threw the discus hard and high in the sky. Hyacinth wanting to impress Apollo rushed to catch the discus as the discus was rapidly moving directly toward him.

Zephyrus in a jealous rage over Apollo blew the discus in a more rapid motion hurling down and caused the discus to hit Hyacinth on the head and fall to the ground. Apollo saw in horror, and with a blink of an eye Apollo ran to Hyacinth and held him his arms and tried to heal Hyacinth.

Hyacinth was bleeding from his head and crying in agony. Apollo was comforting him relieving some of his pain and trying to heal him. The injury was to great Hyacinth was dying and trying to talk; Apollo was crying and holding him.

Apollo – "Please my love do not die, do not die, stay with me, I cannot live without you, please my love."

Hyacinth – "My lord I am so sorry the first time I thought Zephyrus was you." Hyacinth then died in Apollo's arms.

Hades rapidly came to get Hyacinth body, but Apollo did not allow Hades to claim the beautiful, youthful prince. Apollo turned Hyacinth into a flower that bears Hyacinth name. The tears of Apollo stained the newly formed flower petals as a sign of his grief. The first flower to fully bloom Apollo took it to plant outside his palace for remembrance of Hyacinth. And with this single flower Apollo cursed his immortality for not being able to spend eternity with his love.

Zephyrus – whispered in Apollo's ear not revealing himself and said "How strange you made Hyacinth into a flower it must kill you that I deflowered him first."

Apollo – in shock and anger yelled at the sky in rage and from then on Apollo and Zephyrus became enemies.

Sparta along with Apollo mourned the death of their beloved prince Hyacinth. Sparta formed Hyacinthia festivals every summer. The festival lasted three days, one day of mourning for the death of a divine hero Hyacinth, and the last two celebrating his rebirth as Apollo Hayakinthios.

Zephyrus in private also mourned the death of his love Hyacinth for he was responsible for his death. Zephyrus never truly wanted to hurt Hyacinth it was all in the act of jealous rage.

Little did Apollo and Zephyrus know fifteen years later another divine hero a Trojan prince named Ganymede born three days from the death of Hyacinth would walk into their lives.

**Story 2**

**Story two – Has been Completed review and enjoy s/10792577/1/The-Love-2-Triangle-Between-Gods-And-Destined-Princes**


End file.
